Synthetic lubricants find increasing utility because of their uniformity and because they are free of undesirable sulfur constituents. In order to meet users increasingly stringent criteria, these synthetic lubricating oils are typically modified by the addition of additives such as ashless antiwear agents, corrosion inhibitors, antioxidants and the like.
Although phosphorous-containing, anti-wear additives have been proposed for use in synthetic lubricating oils, their use is associated with certain drawbacks. In general phosphorous-containing, anti-wear additives are poor extreme pressure agents. Moreover, their thermal and oxidation stability are poor, giving rise to metal corrosive species and sludge. Similarly sulfur and phosphorous containing antiwear additives have been proposed for use in synthetic lubricating oils and while these additions tend to have good extreme pressure properties, they too are not very thermally stable and give rise to corrosive decomposition products.
Polyol esters have been used in synthetic lubricants as an additive and sludge solubilizing medium; however, it appears that increased amounts of polyol esters also decompose to form corrosive species.
Thus, there remains a need for synthetic lubricant compositions with good antiwear and extreme pressure properties and enhanced thermal/oxidation stability.